War of Oceania
The relationships between Papua New Guinea and Indonesia was not so great these days, Papua New Guinea often get harassed by Indonesia for having barley any military. The Indonesia president claims that "Papua New Guinea shall join us Indonesians" "They have no army, weak militas only, they will be defended by us" The Papua New Guinea president refused to join. This angered the president of Indonesia which sent spies to kill the president. Papua New Guinea's president also stated that "Papua New Guinea culture is very different from Indonesia" This triggered Indonesia even more which reacted by: "We know that Papua New Guinea has support by Australia but we want to force them to join us, you guys are not stopping us" The War Begins Indonesia first tried to forced Papua New Guinea to join them by sending lumberjacks to cut down trees from the Papua New Guinea rain forests. Papua New Guinea still refused so Indonesia officially declared war on Papua New Guinea. Australian and New Zealand Support The news reached Australia and New Zealand which Australia declared war on Indonesia immediately after hearing about the news. Siege of Port Moresby Australia launches their Marine Divisions all over Indonesia while New Zealand arms Papua New Guinea soldiers. Indonesian soldiers siege Port Moresby. The Papua New Guinea president gathered all the soldiers he can to defend Port Moresby, residents report hearing gunfire all night long. Some citizens even help to fight which boosts the number of people defending Port Moresby from 200 to 900 fighting the 3,000 Indonesian soldiers trying to capture the city. Australian Marines captures major ports in Borneo Island. Port Moresby Falls, Papua New Guinea fights to the last Port Moresby falls to Indonesia, Papua New Guinea fight hard to the last man standing. They are pushed back to one of the islands owned by Papua New Guinea until... Cruise Missile Attack on Jakarta The Australians captures all major ports in all of Indonesia, half of Indonesian soldiers are sent to protect the islands and the capital, Jakarta. Indonesian Marines start landing on the last islands of Papua New Guinea. The president took refugee on one of the islands demanding all citizens to fight. Australia did not want Papua New Guinea to fall so they launched a cruise missile attack on Jakarta. Malaysia joins the fight attacking the island Jakarta is on. Together, Jakarta has fallen. Papua New Guinea makes it Next all Australian, Malaysian and New Zealandian troops defend the final bits of Papua New Guinea, the Papua New Guinea president seeks refugee again in New Zealand, Papua New Guinea makes a comeback recapturing its old land. Indonesia Surrenders On July 12 2031, Indonesia surrenders and lays down its arms Treaty of Jakarta The Treaty of Jakarta is signed, it states the following: Indonesia shall cede land to Malaysia Indonesia shall cede land to Australia Indonesia shall cede land to Papua New Guinea Indonesia shall pay 5% of its GDP to Australia, Papua New Guinea and New Zealand Indonesia shall not declare war for 10 years The Oceania Defense Pact is formed and shall be recognized Category:Wars Category:Wars in Oceania Category:Wars involving Indonesia Category:Wars involving Malaysia Category:Wars involving Papua New Guinea Category:Wars involving Australia Category:Wars involving New Zealand